Girls will be girls
by LiveNLetDy
Summary: When she is kicked out of Camp Green Lake sister camp - Black River - there's only one place to sent Spark, Camp Green Lake. Armed with a killed attitude, she's ready to leave her mark on CGL. One guy in particular...NOT A SQUID FIC! RR!
1. Arrival and arguements!

GIRLS WILL BE GIRLS

Summary: When she is kicked out of Green Lakes sister camp - Black River - they can only think of one place to send Chivato (sneak) Arte is Camp Green Lake. Bearing an attitude worse than Hilary Duffs singing, this cynical pyro is ready to leave her mark on Camp Green Lake. There will be a pairing, and it won't be Squid - too cliche'd, it won't be X - I don't really like those pairings - and I don't know other than that. X-Ray and Squid and Magnet are the pairings I see the most, so they're the ones who I have already taken out.

Disclaimer: I own Chivato Arte, because I made her up! Louis Sachar owns Holes...because he made it up!

A/N: I'm definently jumping on the bandwagon - something I really don't want to do - but I'll make it as unique as I can! D Please please be nice. PS - I'm a quote nut, and there'll be quotes concealed in here. People who can find them can have a cameo if they want. I'll always say where I got them from - and what they are - in the next chapter. And the only similarity she has with me is that our eyes are both brown. Booya.

------------------

I did some bad things. Does that make me a bad person? What do you classify a bad person as? If you classify a bad person as a person who commits a crime, you don't look into reasons, you just know they did it, then I'm a bad person.

If you consider a bad person someone who only cares for themself, commited their crime just because they felt like it, all that stuff, then I'm not a bad person. I'm a real good person.

My name - I hate my name - is Chivato Arte. I hate my name. I was unwanted by my parents, or something, because no loving parent would name their child after the spanish word for sneak. Yes, my name is sneak. That's nice, isn't it?

My parent's weren't exactly...loving...they drank themselves into oblivion until I was seven, when they had my brother, Diego. They loved HIM, and completely forgot about me. I spent most of my time over at my cousin - Diamante. She was 23, and always happy to have me over. My life practically ended when I was thirteen, and she was 30. She was on her way home from work, and I was spending my due time at my parents house (I had to go back one week a month.)

Diamante was on the highway, and a joyriding fifteen year old hit her. His name was - according to my mum - Andrew Kailenicci. He got sentenced to a year in juvey jail for joyriding. Nothing about Diamantes death.

I had to go back and live with my parents. It wasn't that bad. Diego was six. He had jet black hair, and warm brown eyes. He was a sweet kid. My parents had careers, and they didn't drink anymore. The good thing was, they were glad to have me, and better yet, they wanted me.

Andrew got out about two monthes before I started high school. He and his buddies were old enough to drive, and as I was walking Diego across the street from our house. They hit us, Diego more than me. He died, I was in the hospital for around two weeks.

_There's a woman crying out tonight_

_Her world has changed_

_She asks God why_

_Her only son has died_

_And now her daughter cries_

_She can't sleep at night._

It haunted our whole family. No one got in trouble. I had a broken arm and was in a coma for a week. I lost a brother, and no one knows how that feels. I got really really depressed. My parents tried to keep their lives together, but it was hard.

_Downtown_

_Another days for all the suits and ties_

_Another war to fight_

_There's no regard for life_

_How do they sleep at night?_

I started high school a grief stricken girl whos height was 5'1, I had brown eyes that used to be beautiful but they were hollow and blank, and I had thick black hair that went halfway down my back. Needless to say, I wasn't very popular.

My previous friends had lived on the other side of town, where Diamante had lived, so they had gone to East High. I was at West. So I was also an outcast.

The only thing that made my high school experience worse - if that was possible - was a certain member of the junior class. Andrew Kailenicci. He made my life hell, and I was especially careful. I had to be.

I began to hate cars. They killed the two people who meant the most to me. In my sophmore year - around two days after I turned 16 - I saw his car. I had a can of spray paint.

That's what got me sent to Black River. A venganza, or vengeance. I spray painted 'Asesino' on his car. Killer. It didn't stop there. On his windshield I spray painted 'GO TO HELL' The cameras outside of school caught me. Then I broke into the car, spilled oil on the seat, and set the car on fire. That fire part is where the nickname 'Spark' came from.

I was sentenced to eighteen monthes at Black River. I served a month before they kicked me out.

In Black River, I was arguing with a girl, and she said "You're brothers such a little bastard you're probably pregnant with his child." I beat the living hell out of her.

_How do they sleep at night?_

_How can we make things right?_

_Just wanna make this right._

I got sent out of there, and that girl got sent to the hospital. They decided to send me to our brother (why not sister?) came, Camp Green Lake.

I'm here. At 'Camp Green Lake' I hope it doesn't suck.

The guard led me off the bus, and he took me to a gay looking cowboy who held up a folder, and was apparently reading it.

"What kind of name is Chivato?" he asked, staring at me, as he spit out...something, I don't actually know what it was.

"My name." I replied, sounding frigid. I haven't been called Chivato in a long, long time, I've been called Spark. Sometimes I forget my name is Chivato, since for the past month, I've been Spark.

"Yer gonna be in D-Tent - on'y group who doesn't have sexual offenders, they mostly stole and crap like that. Yer counselors Pendanksi. You should know the rules about diggin' and suits. Laudreys done ev'ry three days - this is a bigger camp than Black River..."

Then this - pardon me, but - FREAK walked in. He looked at me, smiling. Then he started.

"Hello Chivato, welcome to Camp Green Lake. I am Dr. Pendanski, your counselor..." I stopped listening by that point.

I miss Black River already.

Dr. Pendanski led me to a big gray tent. He looked inside. "Well, they're not here. It's only 2:00 PM, so they may still be digging. But I figured that Zero would at least be done - " he rambled. And maybe, if this kids name was Zero, maybe I didn't have the most retarded name ever.

Or they had nicknames, too. Then I was screwed.

Just then, this short kid walked up to us. Well, he wasn't THAT short, only around two inches shorter than me. I'm 5'1. So he was 4'11. Not a powerful height.

Pendanski smiled brightly and said cheerily, "Hello, Zero! Say hello to Chivato, she's our new team member!"

Zero just stared at us. He had these really wide eyes, and it was almost like he looked through you when he looked at you. Well, if he was looking through me, all he'd get was "Pens dance with keys! Pens dance with keys!! High Ho the Derry O Pens dance with keys!!" Ah, the wonders of my mind.

I guess he doesn't like me or something, because he didn't say anything. He just walked into the tent. Pendanski told me, "When the other boys get here, tell Brian that he's supposed to be your mentor. Don't bother trying to talk to Zero - he doesn't talk. He's a zero." With that, he left.

I'll try to talk to Zero, anyway.

I wish I'd brought my lifeline, my diamond ring. It was Diamantes engagement ring, from her back-when-Andrew-wasn't-in-my-life fiance, Derek. He told me to take it, he didn't want it back. He figured that I was like her daughter/sister, and I should keep her most cherished possession. Seriously, until May 26th, 2005, when she got her WEDDING ring.

I sat on a cot, and looked over at Zero. "Hey." I said.

"Hey," he whispered quietly. Not a talker, is he?

"What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to know!

"Zero." he said, although it took him a second. If that's his real name, I will personally dance wearing nothing but bikini bottoms and a garter on top of Pendanskis head. He was just lying down on the cot. Just then, six guys walked in. Two african americans - one with grimy glasses, one really...BIG one - three caucasians - one who was REALLY tall (like a foot taller than me) and REALLY intimidating, there was one with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, and one was twitching incessantly - and lastly, there was a hispanic that had a goatee and was taller than me, like the rest of them.

"Err...hi?" I tried, since they were staring incessantly at me.

"Who're you?" The african american with glasses asked.

"Um..." I didn't know whether to give my nickname or not. I looked expectantly at Zero - the only one I'd spoken to - and he mouthed "Nickname" so I said, "My names Spark."

"Why are you here?"

"Kicked out of the girls camp." I muttered. I don't exactly want to talk about why. It'd lead to talking about my past, my brother, and Andrew Kailenicci, the last three things I wanted to talk about.

"Well, my name's X-Ray, that's Armpit, and Zigzag, Squid, Twitch, and Magnet. You already should know Zero, then. If you don't that's Zero. Did Mom give you a mentor?"

Who's mom? Pendanski, I guess. If you readers don't mind me thinking, their moms must have been very ugly.

"Uhm...yeah...'Brian' but I have no idea who that is." I said. They gestured at Twitch, the one who twitched alot.

"That's me." Twitch stood up and walked over to the cot I was sitting on.

"First things first: What did you get busted for?" X-Ray - the african american with the glasses, apparently the leader - asked me.

"I spray painted a car, then set it on fire, then ran off..." I don't feel like going into that...Twitch suddenly looked mad.

"Why?!" Dude, he looked PISSED right now.

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"Because we always tell why we did a crime." X-Ray said. I really don't want to do this. Oh freaking well, I need to grow up anyway.

"Because the owner killed my cousin and my brother, thus ruining my family and my life." I said sweetly.

"But...why his CAR?" Twitch asked angrily.

"Because he was obsessed. He loved cars. That was what would hurt him the most without hurting a person. I couldn't hurt a person to get back at him, because I'm not like that."

"What was his name?" Zigzag pressed. Why are they so interested?

"Andrew Kailenicci." I snapped, as if his name would kill me. Hell, with my family history, it probably will.

"Wasn't an Andrew put in A-Tent a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

Andrew?! HERE!?! Or am I just jumping to conclusions?

--------------

A/N: What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Thinking out Loud

GIRLS WILL BE GIRLS

A/N: This was prewritten. I wrote chapter two before I posted chapter one. So hello non existent reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own Spark, Diamante, Diego, Andrew, and Sparks family. Ask before taking. As if you'd want them. And I don't own the song in this chapter, either. I didn't own the song last chapter, either. If there was one, I can't remember if it's still there. This one is Good Riddance (Time of your Life) by...DUN DUN DUN...Green Day!!

QUOTES: "...I'm not a bad person, I'm a real good person." - Monster. "I lost a brother, and nobody knows how that feels." - Searching for Davids Heart (on a commercial)

-----

Andrew Kailenicci. Here?! HERE?!!? SHIT!!!

OK - there's still a chance I'm jumping to conclusions, but still! Andrew Thesius (who named him?) Kailenicci is here. Must keep breathing. Must keep breathing. Must keep breathing breathing breathing. What do we do we breathe breathe breathe.

Someoen could've TOLD ME THAT!!!!! I hate life. I hate Andrew. I hate this freaking infernal camp. I love rain. That was random, wasn't it?

"You're right about it being hellish, that was random, and sorry, chica, no rain." Magnet said to me. Had I thought out loud?

"Yes, you thought out loud." Twitch said. Who asked him!? He got mad at me about cars! OK, that's a little over dramatic.

"And as for hating your life: You screwed your life up." Squid said in a brilliant imitation of Pen-Dance-Key.

"Boys - and now girl - lets focus on the real problem at hand!"

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

Oh. Yeah. Andrew. Here. Damnit.Hellish rhymes with relish, did you ever notice that?

"Look, if he is here, her 'mentor' needs to keep 'em separated, and we'll help. If he ain't, then quit frettin'." Squid said, as if that settled it. What if he IS here, my 'mentor' DOESN'T keep me away from him, and I REALLY WANT SOME ROOT BEER!!

"Well then, Chica, you're going to have to face that when the time comes. Sorry about your luck with the root beer." Magnet said. I need to stop thinking out loud.

"I like it." X-Ray said. Twitches face was unreadable, Zero was in his own world, Armpit was slightly paying attention, Squid looked happy with himself, Zigzag was looking around muttering about 'monkeys' and 'senses' and 'take' and 'world'. He's a wacko. We'll get along great!

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

Just then, a sound like nails on a chalkboard was heard. Twitch winced, the other guys just said, "Dinner."

Uhm...we went to a 'mess hall' if you will. I got this...erm...stuff on a tray, and a cookie! Wait...oatmeal raisin. Yuck.

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

_It's not a questions, but a lesson learned in time _

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._

"Girl, you will PASS OUT if you don't eat something." Armpit looked over at me. Boy, people will PASS OUT if you don't shower or something. You STINK!!!!

"So...girlie...what was your family life?" Zigzag asked me. How did I know that'd pop up? I wonder why some of the guys are laughing.

"Err...when I was born my parents had a drinking problem..." I started. Hey! It's a start! Don't ask questions! I don't wanna tell them about Diamante. But I have to. But do I? "I lived with my cousin, but she got killed in a car crash - that was Andrew Kaileniccis fault. I moved back with my parents and my brother, and Andrew killed him in a hit and run."

"Why are you here at the BOYS camp?!" Twitch asked, putting an emphasis on the word 'boys'.

"I beat the living shit out of the leader for insulting my brother." I smiled sweetly.

"Err...right...girl, eat!" Squid snapped at me. What? I don't eat that much! When it's green...and...moving...GAH!!!!!

"Girl, eat the bread if you have to, just eat SOMETHING!!" Twitch said. Neat, I was accepted after two hours. Aren't I nifty? Hey, I'm not thinking out loud anymore!

"Yes you are, we're just not saying anything." Zigzag said. I was flaming red.

"You were thinking out loud about Armpit, too." Twitch grinned. I rolled my eyes. MUST. STOP. THINKING. Clear your - I mean my - mind. CLEAR, DAMNIT!

"Your thoughts are funny." Zero said. Thanks. Even the one who hates to talk is laughing at me and my thoughts.

"Girl, your thoughts got Zero to TALK!!" Uhm...that made no sense at all.

Zero looked down. I feel bad for the bugger. GAH!! What is wrong with me? I'M NOT BRITISH! NOOOOOO! If I thought that out loud I will spill my entire dinner over Twitches head.

"Dump your dinner on my head, and I will murder you." Twitch said 'menacingly'. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

"No you won't, you'll never get out of here." Zigzag pointed out. Did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife and there was no such thing as 25 to life...

"I hate that band." Magnet said. (A/N: My D-Tenters, exept for Zigzag, who's gonna be her best friend at CGL, will be rap fans. Not punk fans)

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?!?! Not a Good Charlotte fan? KILLL!!

"Don't go that far." Squid said. Damn me and my thinking. I need to stop thinking. STOP! STOP! I COMMAND ME!

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

"Dinner's over." X-Ray said, and everyone left. The guys went to get showers, I feel like crap. Hmm....well, no more brooding. X-Ray, Zigzag, Twitch, and Squid just walked in and I need to not think.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Where you're sitting. That was Cavemans cot." X-Ray told me. I sleep between Squid and Zigzag. That's interesting. I'm tiredddddd.

Everyone went to bed to ten, exept me. Yeah, no one could expect me to be happy for a whole night? Get real.

I want my mommy.

I'm going outside. It's quieter.

_Tattooes of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

DAMN! I tripped over something on my way out. And my ankle really HURTS!! Oww...this is the first time I've cried since my brother died. But you'd cry too if your ankle felt like this.

Apparently these people sleep heavily, because on one can hear my poor whimpering. Hmm...I have a shoe...I could throw it at someone...the cot right next to me appears to be the only thing I could hit...

WHAM!

"What!?" Twitch hissed.

"I fell. I can't get up. My leg hurts. Your cot was closest." I said matter-of-factly. Twitch got out of his cot and looked at my leg. It was dark purple and swollen.

"Damn..." he whispered, looking at my leg. "What did you DO, Spark?"

"I fell."

Twitch rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you did that. Why were you walking anyway?"

"I wanted to go outside."

"Whatever." He helped me back to the cot, and went back to his own cot.

My leg hurts.

A/N: Another uneventful chapter. It's a little boring, I know, but be nice!


	3. Speaking five languages is really good s...

GIRLS WILL BE GIRLS

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't base this on reviews - I'm mainly updating because of a review.

Smartblondee: Thank YOUUUU!!!!!! I was getting discouraged!! Checking my email brightened my WHOLE day, and I'm SO GLAD you liked it!

Disclaimer: I own Spark...because I made her up! Louis Sachar owns Holes...because he made it up!

QUOTES: "Don't ask questions!" - Harry Potter, well...Aunt Petunia. "Riiiiiiiight..." - The Fairly Odd Parents - Cosmo.

-------CHAPTER THREE: THE WONDERS OF KNOWING FIVE DIFFERANT LANGUAGES------

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

That was the loudest thing I've ever heard in my life. Including a Metallica concert, a Trapt concert, and a (insert gasps here) NSYNC concert. My best friend and I had to take her sister and three of her littlest sisters friends. It was bloody LOUD!! Mainly because Janies parents are rich as SPIT, and they got us front row tickets. If I wanted to listen to NSYNCS first two albums, and watch them dance, I could have bought the albums from Wal-Mart and the bobble-heads from Dollar General.

My leg feels a helluva lot better, it's not swollen, just a little bit sore. And did I mention Zigzag is my best friend?

Creepily enough, it's true. One-hundred-percent true. We get along FAMOUSLY. We're talking right now. About fire (IT IS THE BEST THING EVER. THANK YOU NEANDERTHOLS FOR DISCOVERING IT)

I hope I've stopped thinking out loud. I have dreadful thoughts most likely the result of PMS. Damn me.

Apparently I'm unimportant. Zigzag is the only one who's spoken to me, and it was about a bonfire, burniness, and bright pink and yellow bumble bees infecting the minds of the shovels. They have minds?

"Spark, how's your leg?" Twitch asked.

"Dolorido, penoso, y aturdir." I replied in a full spanish accent.

"What did she say?" Twitch asked...anyone. He didn't know what language it was.

"She said sore, painful, and numb." Magnet grumbled. He's not a morning person, is he? I need to stop asking questions.

"Is that what you said?" He asked me.

"Si, tu ficticio." I replied smiling. Twitch looked expectantly at Magnet.

"What am I, Spark, your personal translator? She said yes, you dummy." Magnet growled. Someone's channeling Mr. Sirs spirit...

"Guys, breakfast." X-Ray said.

"Hem, hem..." I 'coughed'. I'm not a guy!

"And Spark. Breakfast, now!" X-Ray said. I made him mad, aww...

They gave us these tortillas covered with some sticky substance. It was gross. I took a bite, and spit it into Twitches hair. It was an accident! Seriously! He just pulled it out of his hair. He's staring at me kind of menacingly. He has an orange juice carton. What's he going to do with that? He dumps that on my head and - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT SHIT IS FUCKING COLD!!! IT WENT DOWN MY JUMPSUIT!! DAMNIT!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

I did the only thing a girl who has PMS, was angry at a guy and wanted to make him feel bad and/or get in trouble, and is really craving some chocolate and lasagna. Yes, chocolate and lasagna. I cried.

What? He looked like he felt bad, my best friend looked mad. He DID!! My best friend - Zigzag - went and dumped a thing of juice on Twitches head. I burst out laughing. It was funny!! Twitch and my best friend were spotter, yelled at, and taken to the wardens cabin. Poor Twitch and my best friend.

If you think about it, it's my fault, too. Great, now I feel miserably. Thanks, conscience.

Anyway, we went to the "library." We got shovels. And guess what we're doing? Dig A HOLE, we're making them five feet deep, five feet wide. Mr. Sir said that if I found anything interesting, I should report it to him or Pen-Dance-Key. I'm sure these boys find things every day. Shreds of their common sense, dignity, and respect from the women - woman - of the camp. AKA me.

Sooo, we began. The sun was up, and I was around a foot into my hole. It was only like two feet wide, though. Problem. Anyway, Twitch and my best friend came back, they looked kind of...pained. Are they constipated?

"What happened!??!?!" I shrieked, seeing the really purple marks on my innocent best friends - and Twitches - face.

"Warden scratched them, chispa." Magnet told me. This warden person must be EVILLLLLLLLLLL. And why did Magnet just call me by my spanish name? I go by spark, not chispa.

"You're thinking out loud again." Twitch stated. He and Zigzag/My best friend started digging. I felt really bad. Well, you see a twitchy guy and your best friend with purple scratches on YOUR face, and then get back to me!

"Iman, don't call me Chispa." I snapped.

"Afligido, Spark." He said grinning.

"It's OK, Magnet." I smirked.

I was 3 1/2 feet in when Pen-Dance-Key came with lunch. A gross bologna sandwich (no comment), a cookie (YUM!), and some orange juice (yuck), and I ate the cookie. That was...it. No guys were willing to give me extra cookies, so poor little me has been starving for the past two days. I'm SOOOOO going to pass out. I feel kinda...woozy, and I don't feel very good...and there's spots...

I passed out. And my last thought was...I wonder if they'll have edible food tonight.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Zigzag heard a really bad noise, like something hitting the ground really hard. He thought someone threw their shovel - that happened alot - but all the guys were looking around. None of THEM had done it. Wait a minute...where was Spark?

WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE

"Oww..." I whined. I wasn't passed out for very long. It's amazing, considering I passed out from hunger. I'm tired. And hungry...

"Spark!!!!!!!" About seven (virtually undistinguishable) voices screamed.

"Shut the hell up! My head hurts!!" I screamed. That hurt, too.

"Are you OK!?" My best friend shouted.

"Parada grieterio. Su penoso. Calleso." I muttered.

Magnet sighed, "Stop Shouting. It's painful. Shut up." he said, mimicking my poor-little-me voice.

"Can someone help me out of this infernal HOLE!?!" I shrieked, once again injuring my head. I don't CARE!! I DON'T CARE!! AND NOW...I DON'T CARE...

It took the combined efforts of Zero...and...well...Zero to lift me out of the hole. I'm only like 96 pounds. You be a grieving anorexic at a powerful height of 5'1!! You don't weigh much!

"Girl, you need to EAT!!" X-Ray snapped at me. "You're the only one who's EVER passed out from lack of food here. Heat, maybe, but never lack of food!"

Jeez, don't make me feel better.

"X is right, Spark, you need to eat." Twitch said. It appears that everyone's done with their holes, and we've begun to walk back to camp. Occasionally I lean against the person next to me - at the moment, my best friend. But he's so tall, and doesn't notice.

"Yeah, Crispy." Armpit said.

"Why did you just call me crispy?" I asked him.

"Isn't that what Mag called you?" He asked, apparently confused. I realized what he was doing and collapsed into Twitch, laughing insanely.

"Pit, I called her Chispa. It's spanish for Spark." Magnet said, through his own maniacal laughter.

"It's not that funny." Armpit grumbled.

"Ante cursillo su comico!" I screeched. (A/N: It meant Of course it's funny!)

"Infierno Si!" Magnet howled. Everyone's looking at us weird now. A, B, and C are over here. Oh damn, A's walking over. God Damn, who is that? NO!!

"Spark, are you ok?" Zigzag asked. I'm kind of shaking right now, and because I'm leaning on him because I can't support my own self, he can feel it.

"Mierda, Maldicion, ninguna ninguna ninguna!!" I snapped. He's not here - he's not here - no, that just - oh who am I kidding? _He's here, there's nothing I can do about it, and I need to get over it! I have a best friend and whatnot, so why am I fretting?! And my best friend is bigger than he is - my best friend can kick his ass - my best friend has no idea what the hell I'm so worked up over - and I'm expecting my poor innocent best friend to fight my battles. It's been my battle for three years, and I'm going to be the one to fight it! And there's an american flag backdrop behind me, isn't there?_

"What's wrong with you!?" Magnet asked yo jelos de le." Most of what I said were disconnected words, but at least Magnet could've interpreted the last sentence. Get me away from him...NOW!! He needs to get out! I don't want to see that retarded mierda pista!

"What'd she say?" Zero demanded.

"The first thing was: Shit, Damn, No! No! No! and the second thing was bastard...get me away from him." Magnet translated.

"Who would she talk about like that? She doesn't hate any of us..." Squid mused. "Does she?"

"I don't hate any of you!" I snapped, then I stormed off. Seriously. Maybe it's my horrible case of PMS, but I really need some chocolate covered mushrooms. What? I'm sure they're a delecacy somewhere in the world! if YAK MILK is a delecacy, why isn't chocolate covered mushrooms!? I say that somewhere they're a delecacy. Booya.

I guess D-Tent followed me, but it's not like I did anything eventful. I went into the tent, while muttering swear words, death threats, and just threats in general. Then, when I remembered about Magnet, I switched to latin, my third language.

"Vado absens." I said to Twitch, who'd sat down on my cot next to me.

"What did she say?" Twitch asked Magnet.

"It's not spanish." Magnet said.

"She said 'Go Away.'" My best friend said. How did he know!?!!?

"You ain't the only one who took latin in school." He grinned. Damn, I only have one more language to turn to, japanise. I know italian too, but I heard Twitch muttering in italian, which means HE knows it, too.

"Kamisama, tachusaru ware tanshin." I said sighing.

"What's she saying now!?" X demanded.

"Alright, chica, you got us, it's a language none of us can speak. What language is it?"

"Sono kotoba karera yaku o Nihon." I said sweetly.

"The language they use in Japan." Squid said dryly.

"Calamari can speak Japanise?" I asked Squid. He looked at me funny.

"Saiyou, ika kan." He grinned. He's my second best friend! After Zigzag, of course. ZIGGY IS MY BESTESTESTESTESTESTESTESTESTEST friend in the whole wide world!!

----------------------------------

A/N: She dug, and she saw him! Most of the language was explained. Sorry if I got it wrong, I'm not 100 percent fluent in any of them. I can speak a little of all of them, though.


	4. It's great to have your friends back

**SPATULA**

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! I got so many reviews!! Since my last chapter, I've gotton SIX reviews! That's wonderful for me! lol, thank you guys soooooooooooooooo much!

Disclaimer: I am to owning Holes as Louis Sacher is to owning Harry Potter. Nada.

-------------------

I've been here for three weeks - and today I got some interesting news.

Black River got shut down. They're coming. Those damned girls. I did really miss Fonzie though. You wanna know how she got her bloody name? SHE'S OBSESSED WITH HAPPY DAYS!!!

But she was my best friend. She was my "mentor" there. We got along great.

We're not digging today - but tomarrow we have to dig seven feet instead of five. Whatever.

Does this warden realize that I - and Zero - are too short to accomplish this feat? Does the warden realize that we will perish while attempting this awful task? Well - Zero is an exellent digger, so he'll do fine. I, however, suck at digging, and I will perish!!! Follow Zero or perish, sweatermonkeys?!

If you're wondering, I still think out loud from time to time. Not too often, but I do. It's weird, I know, but I'm just that way. I wear my heart on my sleeve! Heh, I'm genuinely a

sweet person. I've been nice for two weeks now!!! And I've begun to eat, and adjust to the shit - err, I mean, _food _- that they serve here.

Ooh, the bus is here!!

We're all standing here, waiting for the damn buses to show. There were only forty girls at Black Lake - girls "weren't as bad" as boys. Well - maybe it's because the "loved by all" cheerleaders dumped their hunks of muscle jock boyfriends, it drove the boyfriends crazy and they got arrested for assaulting either the cheerleader, or her new boyfriend. They were sentenced to a bunch of monthes at some juvey hall. It was pathetic. I witnessed eight occasions like that. It was so stupid.

There were 5 tents at Camp Green Lake (A, B, C, D, and E. F was for counselors), and forty girls. Eight girls to a tent. Brilliant.

"GIRLS!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!" Mr. Sir yelled, because they never SHUT UP!! Well, it's true. "Girlies, you're gonna be eight to a tent. The tents will be made bigger for you but fer now yer gonna have to manage. So the couns'lers of each tent will call out the names of the girls."

A blonde guy I've never seen before stood up, and said, "Jenna Ames, Elizabeth Arten, Teresa Davidson, Mandy Devres, Yvonna Fawliss, Vanna Lorainne, Shana Michailz, and Jezebel Thompsen you're in A Tent." The girls - I remember all of them, Teresa, Yvonna, and Shana were friends with me.

Then an African American - Mr. Rawlings - who was the "counselor" for B Tent, who read off his list (I hated all these girls - they were Jennifers (the girl I beat the shit out of) clique. "Rebecca Barten, Felicia Calwell, Deena Diaz, Patricia Eldersman, Tanya Gerome, Lauren Pacy, Whitney Tames, and Quinn Zimmerman, you're in B Tent."

They were looking meanly at me, which was no suprise, I beat the shit out of their master. It's like Bush attacking Tony Blair. The Brits would kill us (probably literally).

Mr. Davis was in C Tent. He called out his names, "Victoria Arcess, Terry Hope, Heather Knowles, Gemma Lourdes, Raegen Martin, Rachael Nodes, Katherine Pheldman, and Marissa Thomas." That sucks. I was hoping Gemma and Kay would be in D-Tent. They were my friends, too.

Then it was Mamas turn, he stepped foward, "Darla Adams, Ophelia Bardell, Virginia Collingwood, Genevra Cooke, Katina Dark, Lila Funter, Diana Lils, and Trisha Vanyalos." I saw a flash of red I'd learned to know so well in my time at Black Lake, then I remembered her height, barely taller than me... OH MY GOD!!!!! FONZIE'S IN THIS TENT!! Ophelia Bardwell - that's Fonzie. That's great! And Virgie, I'm friends with her.

And lastly, E Tent. Mr. Travis, "Vanessa Aldmen, Cassandra Beckins, Isabella Christianson, Lori Martin, Winifred Davis, Lorainne Evans, Rhonda Sampson, and Natasha Wells."

Mr. Sir stepped foward again, "Go to yer tents! And remember - extra diggin' tommarow! If anyone objects - ye'll get an extra foot!" Pissy, isn't he?

We went back to D Tent, no one was talking. Then, we heard them, the three shrieks, SPARK!!!!!!"

"FONZIE, LEELEE, YOYO!!!"

"Fonzie, Leelee, and YoYo?" X-Ray asked.

"I didn't introduce them (A/N: The nicknames go in order of their names). These are Snookie, Fonzie, Leelee, YoYo, Bling, Smartie, Snickers, and Ugg." I grinned. True, Ugg, Bling, Smartie, Snookie, and Snickers were Queen Bees, and they would stick together against us. Yeah, the girls would be divided! Heheheh...

"Ugh." Ugg snapped. I could tell I wasn't smiling, and we were glaring at eachother as if we'd like nothing better than to rip each others faces off. I dunno about her, but that was the case with me.

"Break it up, ohmygodsparkIhavesomuchtotellyouandyouwontbelieveawordofit!" Fonzie said in one breath. She practically DRAGGED me outside.

"J.Mo (The girl I beat up) is coming in two weeks!"

"You're kidding!!!!!!!!" I shrieked. "Why?!!?!!??!?!?!"

"Her sentence isn't up!! You know that!! She's coming HERE!!!!!!!!!! I'm not kidding, not at all. She's coming back! What are you going to do!?" Fonzie cried.

"I'm not really going to be able to do anything, am I? I'm going to be at the same camp as her!" I cried.

"If that's what's best, Sparkie."

"It's not what's best, it's all I can do." I said sadly. I have a reason to be sad! I'm stuck with more Queen Bees than Anomalia (freaks). It sucks.

"We need to go back to the tent." Fonzie stated.

"How did you find out?" I asked her as we were walking back to the tent.

"Ugg was bragging about it on the bus. She's led the queen bees ever since J.Ho - I mean Mo - left." Fonzie and I snickered. Jennifer Moss was a total diva - and she was latin. That's how she became J-Mo. Or according to me and Fonzie - J.Ho. She's a total ho. Which you'll figure out when she comes.

"What was that about?" My best friend (ZIGGY!!!!) asked when we got back.

"Nada." I snapped, still kind of panicky.

"God, don't get mad at me." He glared. I just sat on my cot.

"Afligido." I muttered. Magnet just rolled his eyes, and turned to Zigzag.

"She said sorry." He said, annoyed.

"Gracias, Iman." I said gratefully. He's like my older brother, seriously.

The bell rang, and we went to dinner. The girls looked horrified at the food, and were probably going to start out like I did, without eating. They're gonna learn survival just as hard as I did. Boo to them.

"What _is _this - this - icky stuff!" Ugg shouted. We sat down, Zigzag, Twitch, Fonzie, and I were having an in depth conversation.

"Spark, what's her name?" Twitch asked, gesturing over at Fonzie.

"Ophelia Bardell." I smirked, as Fonzie smacked me in the head.

"It's Fonzie!" She shrieked, while brutally hitting me.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried.

It's so great to have all your friends back.

A.N: Ooh, I think this chapter had too much dialogue, but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Uneventful, and short!

**BUT - I CAN'T DIG!!!!!/GROW UP!!!!!**

A/N: Sorry smart blondee, I'll get rid of the mouth :-D Thank youuuuuuuuuus to the reviewers - and ALSO : starcaoe, I'm not saying anything on it. But I have an army of frying pans - let us fight! lol, just kidding. PS - she's reflecting back on the dinner...

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes. No more "witty" disclaimers. XD

----------

Well - do you wanna know the rest of that dinner? Most of it was conversation...but there was alot of, well - eating going on, too. It was very very interesting! Not really, but...

"When did you meet eachother?" Zigzag asked us, we were still fighting. We were enjoying it, too. It was just the way we were.

"Since - I - went - to - Black - LAKE!!!!!" I screeched, dodging Fonzie. She's got some killer hard punches. I had a large lump on my head when I came here, I don't think I mentioned that.

"Break it up girls!" X-Ray said, glaring at us, seeing as we'd begun to wrestle (I was winning, by the way)

"Why?" I asked sweetly.

"Because I said you would." X-Ray said.

"Why?" Fonzie asked sweetly.

"Stop it!!" X-Ray snapped, his face was bright red! Well, under the circumstances. Everyone was staring at the three of us. Soooo...

"Por Que?" I asked. Magnet, Leelee, and Fonzie (who all knew spanish) burst out laughing. X-Ray glared angrily at Magnet, "WHAT. DID. SHE. SAY?!?!" he hissed.

"Deberia yo decirle?" He asked me. Of course he could tell him!

"Bien Si!"

"She said why!" He grinned.

"Whatever." X-Ray said listlessly.

X-Ray just glared at me. Whatever. I don't care.

-------------

The girls are digging today. Wonderful. Ugg, Smartie, Snickers, Bling, and Snookie will be digging today. AND we get to dig extra. Seven feet. Damn.

"No puedo cavar siete pies! Fallecere! Es injusto! Una Injusticia! No hay ninguna justicia! Soy solo 5'1! Puedo cavar apenas un agujero de cinco pies! Esto no trabajara. Sere seguramente incapaz. Pienso que no puedo, pienso que no puedo..." I cried, as I woke up. Magnet, Leelee, and Fonzie laughed, the others just looked at me like I was mental. Not like I'm not.

_(I can't dig seven feet! I will perish! It is unfair! An injustice! There is no justice! I am only 5'1! I can barely dig a five foot hole! It won't work. I will surely be unable. I think I can't, I think I can't...)_

"Es ello estu mal?" Magnet asked me.

"YES!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"No puedo cavar siete pies! No puedo cavar hasto cinco!" I snapped. It's true! I may still be PMSing, but I'm pretty mad!

_I can't dig seven feet! I can't even dig five!_

"It's not that bad." Magnet said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say." I am too tired to deal with this!

"Hon, just dig!" Ugg snapped at me. She can be such a - er - never mind, sometimes, or always...

"Lets see you try." I muttered.

--------ON THE LAKE : TWENTY MINUTES LATER--------

Ugg won't SHUT UP!!!!!

"Oh my god - it's gotta be five feet deep!?"  
"I got a blister!"  
"I broke a nail!"  
"I'm exausted!"  
"I'm starving!"  
"I can't dig!"  
"My hand is bleeding!:  
"I'm hot!"  
"I'm thirsty!"

You think that was bad? That was before the water truck showed up at ten am! And her friends were just as bad...if not worse

"WATER TRUCK!!!" Squid shouted. We all got into chronological order (A/N: The one I made up). X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Zero, Twitch, and me. The girls line behind me went Fonzie, Snickers, Smartie, Leelee, YoYo, Bling, Snookie, and Ugg. Hah, Ugg was last.

"I'm totally parched!" Ugg was saying to Snookie. Snookie nodded, "So am I! I can't believe we're digging so much!! Like I have SOOO many callouses, it's absolutely wretched!"

Fonzie and I were rolling our eyes so HARD!!! Seriously. Fonzie was doing great! She was about a foot in! The problem was, it was only about three feet wide. She needed to widen it.

"How're you girlies doing?" Mr. Sir asked once he got to Fonzie.

"It's like eight inches deep and it's three feet wide." Fonzie said, "And I have three blisters."

"Dude, like, how can you make us dig! I have, like, three blisters, and my hands hurt sooooooo bad!" Ugg snapped.

"Girlie, y'wanna visit the warden!?"

"Like - will he give me some food, and is he cute?" Ugg asked. Mr. Sir suddenly got a maniacal gleam in his eye. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHH!!!!! I don't mean to laugh, but she's a brat!! I've seen three guys come back with horrible scratch marks. They were - PURPLE!

"Fonzie, how're you doing!?" I asked around two pm. I was five and a half feet into my hole, all the guys were six feet in. Twitch was only about 5'7 in though.

"Good! How far are you in?" She called back to me.

"5 and a half feet. The bloody hole is taller than me!" I screamed.

"Sucks to be you!" She yelled back.

"Doesn't it?"

"I'm shorter than you!" a tiny voice yelled (if that makes sense). There's only one person here shorter than me...

COOL!!! ZERO TALKS!!!

"Yeah, he has a point!" Leelee shouted.

"HE TALKED!!!!!!!!" Six more voices shouted. All male, all shocked, oh whatever. It's not that shocking!

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
